


Too Much of a Good Thing

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that teaching Kageyama Tobio some basic social skills can backfire in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789132) by [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu). 



> I spend too much time on Tumblr and AO3 so I have no excuse

After crying their share at the graduation ceremony with Daichi, Suga and Asahi, the third year of high school for Ennoshita, Tanaka and Noya was supposed to be easy.

Easi _er_ , if one didn't count the whole entrance exams hell they had yet to face. They had one heck of a year, even a few new members coming to the club, the oddball duo was finally civilized (in a manner of speaking, they couldn't expect too much, it was safer that way) and they even attempted to teach Kageyama this or that social skill.

By all accounts, it was supposed to be easier.

So why wasn't it?

 

Well, first of all, Daichi and Suga weren't present, but okay, that was manageable.

They only meant well when they spurted the idea of teaching Kageyama some basic social skills, they really did. They had no idea just what kind of Pandora's Box they had tempered with until it was too late.

At first, it was no big deal, only less quarreling between their setter and aspiring ace and everyone was fine with it. Honestly, who wouldn't be? Quiet _er_ practices made everyone feel good. And then came Summer Vacation, to Tanaka and Noya the most important part of the year aside the sports season and volleyball. So yeah, a great start and summer holidays to crown it. Perfection.

And then came fall. And with fall, came the realization that _some_ people weren't done with puberty.

First they saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, both a bit taller and it seems that Tsukishima's confidence somewhat rubbed of Yamaguchi. Nice, nice. That was good. One could never be tall enough for volleyball. (Tanaka spends the next week apologizing to Noya like never before in his life.) Who's next? Ah.

The ball of sunshine dubbed Hinata Shouyou also has a growth spur (though only Nishinoya recognized it) and he let that wild hair of his grow a bit more, also nice (there are girls starting to notice and fill in the gym, making Noya and Tanaka both proud and somewhat pissed, but mostly proud when the female population starts commenting on Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and even Hinata.) Great. Now there's only one missing and-

 

-enter Kageyama Tobio and that's where their problems start.

(Though it will take a while to recognize them as such.)

 

It was all fine and dandy the first few weeks, seeing how a sudden interest in volleyball the whole student body of Karasuno got, not bad if they could say so themselves but then they slowly realized that maybe teaching Kageyama some social skills was actually - a bad idea.

It started out great at first, to everyone's delight (they were getting the hang on countering Tsukishima's bite, bit by bit). Kageyama is still Kageyama, though, never mind puberty doing it right - he was still snappy, gruff and well _Kageyama_ , with a constant half past murder scowl plastered on his face, but something was still different. What it was, no one could exactly pinpoint. So they let it go.

Then it suddenly dawned on Noya.

Kageyama may have been him, but he was (trying to) apply some one those social skills they (tried) to teach him. Nothing much, though. All they managed to teach him was to smile properly without blood freeze as a side effect and a few decent words to apply here and there.

Again, how much damage could it possibly cause?

Apparently a shit load of it because even though they were happy and proud to see him and the ball of sunshine get along as in get along, there were these sings hinting that everything is going to go to shit very soon.

The day they recognized that Kageyama's social skills improved (he had no problems praising Hinata in one smooth sentence) was one of it. But the perked up ears and intense interest of onlookers gave of a vibe Tanaka and co couldn't quite identify. Again, they let it be for the time being.

It gradually worsened (or got better, fuck knows really) when there was quite the fan base surrounding their kouhai's (even Tsukishima and his bite). The third years bathed in their glory, for lo and behold what we have created, unsuspecting of the impending doom about to occur.

And it did. Without a warning. (There were warnings, quite a lot so, but fuck those.)

 

Hinata asked a simple question. Just that. One question.

 

(A question to which everyone on the premises wanted to know the answer to, if their sheer numbers on the school ground were any indication to it.)

 

"Why are you so nice to me?"

 

That's it. That's the question. Fuck, it wasn't even serious.

 

And that's when Tanaka and Nishinoya learned not to underestimate years of poor social skills embedded deep into their adorable but terrifying kouhai.

 

The question isn't serious.

 

But Kageyama's answer is.

 

He blinks, blue eyes ridiculously attentive and there's something in them and Noya squints just a bit, sensing the danger, but the first time in his life, he just isn't fast enough.

 

"Because I like you." He says, easily, andjesusfuckingshrististhatasmile, as if it wouldn't set the world on fire.

 

Which it does.

 

Holy shit.

 

No one fucking breathes. Even Tsukishima's glasses slip just a wee bit, if you were looking at the right angle.

 

From there, everything goes downhill.

 

They're the talk of the school, as expected, but it's quite the opposite of what they sorta expect- actually, they had no idea what to expect. But they were sure they didn't expect the school to become an excellent audience and volleyball fans. (It makes them immensely proud, nevertheless.) The third years aren't' quite sure what to make of this. So, naturally, they go around and brag to everyone who had the nerves left to listen to them. The crisis was over and done with and nothing could go wrong now, could it?

 

(Fate would have it that they had forgotten the basic principle known as the one and only - Murphy Law - which came to haunt them real soon.)

 

"So Kageyama-san's the King of the Court, huh?" Tanaka and Nishinoya overhear a few juniors on their way to the teacher's office. They freeze up a bit, smiles falling off their faces. Guess one couldn't just erase- _did_ - _did he just-did he just say Kageyama-san??_

Just to make sure they don't misunderstand (that was a serious topic and not to be messed with), they came a teeny bit closer to hear-investigate- _definitely not eavesdrop._ Though the reply they hear _is most certainly not what one would expect._

 

"Reign over me, my King." Another junoir says with a suspicious glint in their eyes and light smile, no sass whatsoever and Tanaka and Nishinoya are floored (litteraly, their knees gave out then and there, on the fucking spot) in a variety of mixed feelings flooding their chests.

 

_What the holy fucking shit??_

 

They are shocked. Beyond belief. Beyond the fucking final frontier.

 

And it's then Suga and Daichi frequently visit their old school because one, they had no idea what in the world were Tanaka and Nishinoya and even Ennoshita babling about in fucking hysterics over the phone and second, it's got to be pretty bad because even Asahi is there, in the corner and not breathing.

 

After hearing what exactly is going on, Suga is radiating, a wide smile plastered on him as he is proud as a mother should be and Daichi...is somewhere between Asahi and Suga. (Though Tanaka and Noya still get an earful.)

 

(

_"This is what we skipped our lecture for??!"_

_"Daichi-san, you just said we."_

_".._."

" _Hehe_ "

)

 

Over the next few weeks they all kinda get used to it, but it gets worse (or better) when they realize that Kageyama's actually a freaking natural talent in seducing the masses and one ball of sunshine even though it's fucking obvious that he has no clue of it himself. (What else were they even expecting, it was Kageyama, for volleyball's sake.)

(

" _Oh my God, w_ _hat have we done?_ "

)

 

When things get wild and spiraling out of control around the Golden Week and even Suga and Daichi can't help, they decide it was time for more drastic measures (or stronger backup).

 

(

_"Kageyama, for the love of volleyball, please don't smi-_

_"OH MY GOD!"_

)

 

Hence we have the Grand King and his Knight entering the premises, courtesy of Oikawa's sixth sense when it came to Kageyama (which he wouldn't be caught dead admitting, but he doesn't have to since Iwaizumi already knows.)

 

The moment they lay eyes on their now _long lost son apparently_ , because when Kageyama flings Hinata like a ball across the room he has Iwaizumi spelled all over him and when he then turns to the first year who has a question with a _holymotherofvolleyballisthatareal_ smile, Oikawa is momentarily 5% pissed and 95% fucking proud and that leads to a fight for custody rights with Suga, who in return doesn't plan on stepping aside,

(

" _Come here, son!_ "

" _Excuse you?_ "

" _The FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SHITTYKAWA!!"_

"..."

)

and he's being a Grand Ass over the mess he has managed to cause while everyone else is just _so fucking done with life_.

 

(

 _"I'm so sorry, Iwaizumi-san_."

" _Thank you_."

" _HEY!_ "

)

 

All in all, no one ever thought that they would be wishing the old Kageyama back but when they see how great (or not) this turned out, they think it's okay.

They could handle it.

Probably.


End file.
